


Vid: Ich Will

by tenlittlebullets



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, English subtitles, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Fanvids, Gen, Time Lords are chessmasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/tenlittlebullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peoples of the earth, please attend carefully: the Master is a performance artist for audiences both great and small, and the cameras are always rolling. Just beware audience participation.</p><p>(Or: Rammstein can make a video about robbing a bank as a publicity stunt; Simm!Master takes over planets as a publicity stunt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Ich Will

**Author's Note:**

> Download available [on LiveJournal](http://10littlebullets.livejournal.com/522096.html) in both subtitled and non-subtitled versions.


End file.
